


【网管萝】昼颜

by kirired



Series: 管韦萝的废料合集 [16]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirired/pseuds/kirired
Summary: 五六年前的硬盘肉
Relationships: Nie "Wangguan" Zi-Cheng/Zhao "Fireloli" Zhi-Ming
Series: 管韦萝的废料合集 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649677





	【网管萝】昼颜

秒针轻巧地跳过十二，赵志铭抿了一口茶，又端托杯盘将它平稳地放在桌上。涟漪从水心扩散出去碰到杯壁后无声无息归于平静。  
三点了。  
他心里有些雀跃，嘴角也不由自主地上翘，随后他立刻意识到自己忘形了，遮掩似得又伸手去端茶杯。这次指尖刚刚触碰到茶杯，门铃就响了。  
来人穿着深蓝色的制服，头上戴着相同颜色的鸭舌帽，脚边放着自来水桶。他将帽檐压得很低，恰恰遮住了眼睛。  
他抬起头来，两人对视一眼，谁也没说话。赵志铭侧身让他扛起水桶进了屋。  
赵志铭穿着休闲的居家服，宽大的外套在他身上显得空荡荡的，仿佛轻轻一扯就能脱掉，从领口望去锁骨一览无遗。七分的白裤却紧紧包裹着他的臀部勾勒出细长的腿型。  
赵志铭抱着双臂斜靠在门边，在这个送水工的身后盯着他的一举一动，看着他忙活完一切后走近自己。  
这人比自己高一个头，与他近距离时非常有压迫感。当他的手伸向自己时，赵志铭皱着眉后退了一步。  
“先去洗澡。”  
那人停下了动作也并没有多说什么，驾轻就熟地往浴室走去。

聂梓臣披着浴巾走出浴室，身上还有从发尖上滴落的水珠。他没有多做擦拭，就这样敞着胸膛走到客厅中。而赵志铭半躺在沙发上，视线从他出来后就没再移开过。  
聂梓臣走到沙发前，身体挡住撒在赵志铭脸上的灯光，在他身上形成一道阴影。  
他一把抱住赵志铭的腿就将他扛在了肩上就向内屋走去。  
赵志铭惊呼一声，被他突如其来的举动吓了一跳。  
他捶了捶聂梓臣的背：“你要干嘛？”  
“去卧室，在你和你丈夫做过爱的那张床上……干你。怎么样，夫人？”  
聂梓臣将他摔在床上，直接就扒掉了他的裤子。  
赵志铭还眩晕着，就感到下体一凉。接触到冷空气的皮肤泛起了鸡皮疙瘩，然后半翘的阴茎被人握住。  
“啊……”他轻轻叫着，声音里已沾上了情欲。  
聂梓臣亲了亲那龟头，就讲阴茎吞进了嘴里。  
阴茎被湿润温热的口腔包裹着的感觉太美妙了，赵志铭弓着腰似乎要将下身与对方更贴近似得。敏感的分身在舌头不断地舔弄下完全勃起，他欲迎怀拒地伸手推着聂梓臣的埋在自己胯下的头，嘴里不断呻吟着。  
阴茎被有一下没一下地吮吸，阴囊也被手轻巧地揉捏着。很快，赵志铭的大腿根开始抽搐，他迷迷糊糊地这样达到了高潮，直接射进了聂梓臣的嘴中。  
“哈……哈……哈”他就这样躺在床上喘着气，任聂梓臣将自己的腿M型张开压在胸前。  
聂梓臣压着赵志铭的腿，就着口中的浊液，向他后穴舔去。  
小穴本就因为刺激而一张一合着，此时更是轻易被顶开来，舌头灵巧地钻进去了一点儿。  
“唔——”赵志铭难受地扭了扭腰，下意识缩紧了后穴。  
“不要……不要这样。直接……进来。”  
聂梓臣最后舔弄了一下，服从地起身，将早已挺立的性器抵在穴口，扶着其慢慢侵入了紧致的后穴内。  
等性器被完全包裹住后，他等着赵志铭的呼吸稍微平息了一点儿，突然猛地一挺腰。  
“啊——”赵志铭轻轻尖叫了一瞬，随后因为体内阴茎一下下凶猛地抽插而失了声。  
后穴被昂扬的性器填得满满当当，然而那根粗大依然在涨大着。与此同时，这性器每一次都捅进肠壁最深处，向要将里面捣烂。  
聂梓臣舔了舔赵志铭的耳垂，低声问他：“夫人，你的丈夫……满足不了你吗？”  
但他已经无暇想那么多，后穴被撞击地一阵阵酥麻，身体都不似自己的了。  
赵志铭只是呻吟着，小穴牢牢吸着正在体内行凶的肉棒。  
而聂梓臣并不放过他，不断在他耳边说着话：“如果……我是你丈夫，就将你看得严严实实，不给你机会和别人接触。”  
他这边轻柔地耳语着，下身却异常粗暴，像要将身下人捅穿一样。  
或者就这样把你干死在床上？”  
“啊——啊啊！”  
赵志铭已被快感麻痹地丧失了神智，只是发出甜美的叫声，丝毫意识不到聂梓臣对他说了什么。  
突然颈边一阵疼痛，赵志铭清醒了几秒，尚在高潮边缘的他被射在了后穴中。

在外应酬过的男人疲惫地回到家中，微胖的身躯直接懒散地坐在沙发上。  
赵志铭端着果盘从厨房出来，径直走到他身边坐下，捏着牙签插了一块苹果自己吃了起来。  
“哎你脖子上……”  
“昨晚你自己干了什么都不记得了？”赵志铭斜睨他一眼，继续看着电影。  
“哦……哦。”


End file.
